


Victurie

by 101hellhounds



Series: Luck of the draw [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, flower shop, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: Brendon Urie and Victor get put together in a high school group assignment.





	Victurie

**Author's Note:**

> i put names, places, and plots in separate piles and drew out Brendon Urie and Victor (from Yuri on ice) in a flower shop doing a group class project. this is a short story i wrote in only an hour and a half

“This is so stupid,” Brendon sighed.  
“I have better places to be,” Victor picked up a vase with an array of rainbow flowers.  
The flower shop was almost empty because honestly, who goes to a flower shop nowadays? Their psychology professor randomly assigned classmates and of course neither of them could be partners with a geek. Neither of them planned to do work, but they both couldn’t stand a failing grade on this.  
“You think I don’t?” Brendon sneered.  
“oh yeah, right, your band.” Victor started dancing around playing an invisible violin with a rose as the bow.  
Brendon rolled his eyes, “what are we supposed to be doing again?”  
“we need to pick a flower that represents each classmate,” Victor stroked a flower petal.  
“the fuck does that even mean? I took this class for the credits. Josh told me it’d be an easy pass,” Brendon started picking up random flowers.  
“it’s not about looks,” victor picked the flowers out of Brendon’s hands and started putting them back. “each type of flower has a history and a meaning. It’s deeper than giving the depressed kid a blue flower.”  
“if you understand the crap then you do it,” Brendon pulled his hood over his head so that people walking by won’t recognize him in a flower shop of all places.  
“Because I'm not putting your name on my work. You have to work for good grades,” Victor finished arranging the flowers that Brendon carelessly moved.  
“You say that like you actually get good grades.”  
“well, at least I know that I didn’t get grades I don’t deserve.”  
Brendon felt suffocated being surrounded by flowers sprayed with glitter, “you’re used to this girly crap; I've seen pictures of you in dresses. You know people think your actually gay, right?”  
“why, is our intel no good?” victor turned to Brendon and cocked his head.  
“what?”  
“I skate, and I wear uniforms not dresses. And the people are correct.”  
“really? I mean, that’s cool,” Brendon attempted to remove the foot from his mouth.  
It wasn’t often that something would happen to shut Brendon up, but he was quietly helping as much as he could with the project. Thankfully Victor knew the stories on many flowers so he did most of the work, but he wasn’t mad because Brendon was helping all he could. They bought the flowers that victor picked out and split the work between them both. Each would have to write five paragraphs on why each flower was picked for the specific person.  
The day the oral presentation was due, Victor waited at the door of the school for Brendon.  
“thank you for trying. I'm sure our grade will reflect that nicely.” Victor handed Brendon a spotted Phalaenopsis flower. “we didn’t have to do each other, but before the kids in class say what they think of you, I wanted to tell you first. the spotted Phalaenopsis looks like a regular old orchid, but it is not what everyone thinks it is; a regular old orchid. And maybe you’re okay with that or even push for it, but you are who you are where it counts. Or something like that. all I'm saying is people are going to say stuff about you that isn’t well thought out or researched so don’t feel bad.”  
“yeah… thanks.” Brendon was blushing. he put the flower in the side pocket of his backpack so it stuck out. He wasn’t sure what to say, “I mean, it’s not their fault they know nothing about me.”  
“you got me there,” the five-minute bell rang, so victor skipped off to homeroom.  
The A they got on their assignment was enough to help them both slide their way to a passing grade.


End file.
